Adventure In Feudal Japan!
by TheUltimateVampire
Summary: A friend and I go to Japan and some whacked stuff happens to us. WARNING: THERE IS A LOT OF CUSSING IN THIS FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha.

WARNING: THERE IS A LOT OF CUSSING IN THIS FANFIC! And it's thanks to my dirty, dirty, dirty mouth. You have been warned.

* * *

Adventure In Feudal Japan!

Finally I get enough cash to come to Japan and I'm BORED AS HELL! I wait for so long to come over here and I've done all I've wanted to do in two days and nineteen more days to go. I have nothing to do but stay at my apartment and watch anime in Japanese. Fuck it I'm going for a walk. I turn off the TV and stand up. I walk over to the kitchen where my friend, who paid his own way, was making a sandwich. He was wearing a white shirt that read in red 'Enjoy coke-caine' and blue jeans. I was wearing black jeans, and a black shirt that read in white 'Hung like a black man, Nigga'!'(A/N Sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings, I had to put it in the story since I lost a bet). I ask when I see him "Yo man I'm goin' for a walk, ya want to go?" He looked up from his sandwich, which was half done, and said "Yeah sure, I'll finish up and meet ya down stairs." "Don't take forever, man." I say and walk to the door. I put on my shoes and open the door, when I do my friend asks from the kitchen "You want a sandwich, man?" "Sure." I say before walking out and closing the door behind me.

Half a fucking hour and he still ain't here. How in the hell does it take half an hour to make a sandwich. I'm going to kiss his ass if doesn't get down here quick.

My friend comes running up to me five minutes later. "Hey man I can explain every thing." My friend say out of breath with a back pack on. "I don't really care lets just go before I kick your ass." I say walking to the door. He follows close behind me not daring to get to close to me knowing I was angry. "Get up here." I say stopping and leaning against a wall. He runs up to me in a hurry. "What's in the bag?" I ask. "Oh, just some things for the day." He says. "Like what?" I ask. "Food, water, and some other stuff." He says taking off the bag. "What other stuff?" I ask almost knowing what it is. He walks up to me and whispers in my right ear "Nine millimeters and a few extra clips." I knew it. I push him away and say "Your fuckin' stupid man." "It's a city man." He says in his own defense. "I don't really care," I say "We have no permits to carry them." "Like you always say 'Out of sight, out of mind' you always say that right?" He asks. I think it over for a minute or two and say "How many extra clips?" I ask. "Four." He says. "Alright give a gun and two clips." I say and turn to the wall. "I knew you would come around." He say turning to the wall as well. He opens the bag and takes out a Taurus PT 99 (go to http/world. to all the guns I put in the story) and hands it over then tow clips that I put in each pocket. He closes the bag and turns around. I turn around as well but keep my hands behind me and put the gun in my pants and put my shirt over it. "Lets go and do some thing." I say and start walking off with my friend right behind me.

A few hour later my friend and I are walking past a shrine. "Where are we going anyway?" My friend asks walking next to me. "No where really " I say stopping when an old woman jumps in front of us dressed in an old red and white kimono and says "You two are going on a most extreme adventure with many a trials of many skills awaiting you so be ready and if you want to be ready I suggest that you follow me to the Higurashi shrine." The old woman starts to walk up some steps to the shrine and I follow only to be stopped by my friend. "Dude, what are you doin'?" He asks looking up at me from the curb. "I have nothing better to do, so why not?" I say and continue to walk up the steps. Soon after so does my friend. We follow the old woman to what looks like an old shed. "What's with the shed?" My friend asks stopping next to me. "This is no shed young fool, it is the housing of the 'Bone-eaters well'. It is rumored that long ago they used to throw the bones of dead daemons into the well." The old woman said and the slid the doors open to and walked inside. My friend and I walked in as well. "Now stand by the well and look inside." The old lady demanded and we did as we where told and looked inside. "Any reason to this, mam?" I asked. "Why yes there is Michael." The old lady said. Wait what did she just say. I turn around and so does my friend. "I never told you my name, so how do you know it?" I asked putting my right hand behind my back near the gun. "Yeah tell us." My friend demanded. "I know every ones names, Bradley." The old woman said. Shocked Bradley and I backed away a little and hit the well which we turned our heads to see it and when we turned our heads back to the old woman she was right there and pushed us in. As we where falling a light engulfed us.

* * *

READ & REVIEW! I need them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two is here and I hope you like it.

I don't own Inuyasha

There is a lot of cussing here and if you don't like it then you can just not read it but you will be missing out on a good story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

I open my eyes to see Bradley sitting with his back against one of the walls of this small well. I sit up. "You alright?" Bradley asks. "Yeah, I don't fell any thing broken. You ok?" I ask. "Yeah, but look up." He says pointing. I look up to see a bright blue sky. WHAT THE HELL A BLUE SKY! I look back down and say "What the fuck is goin' on?" "The hell if I know. I've been waitin' for you to get up." Bradley says and stands up. I stand as well and ask "Have you tried climbing out?" "I can't do it my self." Bradley says and grebes a vine, one of many, and tries to pull him self up but the vine snaps. "Can't do it." He says dropping the vine. I think for a minute and say "I'll give ya a boost so you can climb out." "Alright." He says and I get in position with my hands connected like a swing. "Lets do this." I say. Bradley nodes, then throws his backpack up and out of the well, and then puts his left foot in my hands and I lift him with a bit of struggle and he grebes the ledge of the well. "Ok man I got the ledge." He says and pulls himself up the rest of the way. He looks back in and says "There's a rope up here I'm gona throw it down, alright?" "Alright." I say as he throws the rope down. I grab it when it reaches me. "Is it tied down securely up there?" I ask as I tug the rope a little. "Yeah pretty much." I hear him say with a whatever tone. I'm going to have to kick his ass if this rope snaps. I climb out of the well with little to no trouble. 

Now that I'm out of the well I take a good look around to find that we are in a forest. "That old bitch is going to pay, that is if she ain't dead by the time I get back to that damn shrine." I say thinking out loud. "We need to find out where we are first." Bradley says putting his backpack on. "Yeah, but which way to go." I wonder and look around. "Lets head for the mountains, there's bound to be a town or country house near there." Bradley says pointing to the mountains. "Guess you're right and if there ain't we can at least get a good look at the area from there." I say and start walking. "You always think like a solider during a war, don't you?" Bradley asks walking next to me. "I'm sure you know why." I say. "Because you're always at war." He says with a smirk on his face. We continue to walk without another word to each other.

About two hours of walking and we stop for a breather. I'm sitting on the ground with my back to a tree. Bradley is sitting on a loge near by. "It's getting dark, you think we should stop for the night?" Bradley asks. "Yeah but we need to take shifts for night watch." I say. "What's the shift length?" He asks. "Four hours a shift." I say. "Who sleeps and who keeps watch." He asks. "You get some sleep and I'll keep watch but we need to go further into the forest." I say standing up. "Why do we need to go further into the forest?" Bradley asks getting up from his loge. "We've been following an old road that looks to be used recently," I walk past him and I hear him follow me "and there might be drug smugglers or worse up said road and I don't want to get involved in any of it in fear of mine and your life." I say stopping at a reasonable location. "You can really sound educated when you want to." Bradley says sitting on the ground. "Give me your watch and get some sleep." I say and sit down in front of a tree. He tosses me the watch and I catch it. He takes off his backpack and uses it as a pillow when he lays down. Four hours of silence and darkness.

An hour and half of silence broken by snapping twigs and foot steps. I take out my Taurus PT 99 and look in the direction of the sound which is coming from the direction of my friend. I don't move and I don't blink I just watch the darkness for any signs of movement. Soon I hear voices of a young woman and a man but I can't clearly hear what they are saying though it sounds like there having an argument. I move closer to my friend and step on a twig. I freeze as I hear some one say 'What was that?' 'Demon, maybe?' says another. Demon? What are they taking about? 'I don't smell a demon near by.' Smell a demon, what's all this demon talk? 'Let's go check and see any way.' Shit there coming. I shake Bradley and he opens his eyes and I put my hand over his mouth and whisper "We got some bad company comin' this way so get your gun." He shakes his head and points to his backpack. Damn it, guess I have to kill them my self. I look up to see that they're almost here. I raise my gun to the bigger figure and fire a round I hear the man scream and grab his shoulder and then I hear a woman scream and the other figure kneel at the mans side.

A few seconds later the figure I shot sat up and shouted 'Damn it, that really hurt, what the hell was that?' 'It looks like a gun shot wound.' 'A gun shot, what's a gun shot?' 'I'll explain later.' How in the hell can he not know what a gun shot is but more so how is not writhing in pain from the wound? Whatever I have to get some information before I kill them both. "What the fuck are two doing out here in the middle of a forest?" I shout. "Dude what the-" Bradley whispers before I cut him off "Be quiet." I whisper back. "What the hell, show your self demon!" shouts the man. "I'm not a fucking demon asshole now answer my question or I'll shoot you in the head!" I shout getting the gun into position and aimed at his head. "I'll just dodge the damn arrow, stupid!" He shouts back. "I'm not talkin' about arrows dumb ass I'm talkin' about a bullet in the brain you fuck up!" I shout. What a fucking dumb ass. "Hold it Inuyasha I think they're from my time." Says the woman. Wait did she just say from her time, what the hell is going on here?

* * *

Read & Review pleas I beg of you to review I need to know what people think of the story so far. Even if you hate it pleas say what you don't like so I see what I can do to make the story better. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I don't own Inuyasha

There is a lot of cussing in this fic. You have been WARNED!

* * *

What the hell is she talking about, from her time, what the hell? "What the hell did you just say lady?" I ask and point the gun at her. "I said you might be from my time since you shooting a gun." She answers. "What the fuck is with all this 'from my time' shit?" I ask. "Well maybe if we could talk face to face I could explain." She says. "No way I'm just going to kill this guy!" The man, who is now named Inuyasha, says and pulls out a sword that transforms into a giant fucking sword. What the hell is up with this shit, maybe I knocked my head when I fell in the well and I'm dreaming all this. "Inuyasha stop it already!" The woman said in a demanding tone. "Come on Kagome he, as you put it, shot me. Let me kill him." Inuyasha said almost begging. "No, Inuyasha!" the woman, now named Kagome, said angrily. "Fine then." Inuyasha said and put his giant sword back in it's sheath, some how. I stand up and say "Alright lets meet but you two have to come over here." "Ok. We're walking over." Kagome said and started to walk over. Inuyasha followed close behind her. 

When Kagome and Inuyasha reached Bradley and I we all introduced our selves. We were all sitting on the ground surrounding a small fire when Kagome told us the whole story of how she came here and that this is the feudal era of Japan. "Well damn that's some fucked up shit I must say." I say after she finishes. "Are we going to be able to go back to our time?" Bradley asked. "You might be able to but I don't really know for sure." Kagome answered. "Is there a place we can rest for the night near by?" I ask. "Yeah, Kaedes village you can stay at her place for the night. We can take you there if you like." Kagome offered to us. "Alright, lets get to moving." I say and stand up. Bradley stands up when he sees I stand. "Alright." Kagome says and stands as well. Inuyasha stands up and crosses his arms. "I like you, you don't waste time." Inuyasha says to me and starts to walk in the way of the village. "He must actually like you to say it out loud." Kagome said to me before she started to follow Inuyasha soon after I followed and so did Bradley.

About half an hour of walking and we finally reach the village. "This is Kaedes village, it's not very big but it's not completely poor neither." Kagome says as we enter the village. "It's nice and inconspicuous. That's good, real good." I say as a smile comes across my face. "Even when we're in another era you never stop thinking like a solider." Bradley says walking beside me. "Even though I'm not actually a solider." I say followed by a small laugh. Bradley laughs a little as well. "The hell are you two laughing at?" Inuyasha asks turning his head as he walked. "Nothing at all." I say. Not another word was spoken until we came to a hut. "This is Kaedes hut, the high priestess of this village." Kagome told us and then knocked of the door frame. "Yes who is it?" asked a woman from inside. "It's Kagome." "Well then come in child." the woman, now known as Kaede, said from inside. Kagome in through bamboo door, then Inuyasha, and then Bradley and I walked in. "Oh, Kaede this is Bradley and Michael," Kagome said pointing to us "there're from my time." Bradley and I waved a little hello to Kaede who was sitting next to a small fire pit apparently cooking some thing. "Oh are they friends of yours Kagome." Kaede asked. "Uh, well no we just met in the forest." Kagome said sitting on the other side of the fire pit. "Oh really." Kaede said and then turned to us. "How did the two of ye come to be in this world?" Kaede asked us. "We came through the Bone-eaters well when this old woman pushed us in." I said and walked over to the fire pit and sat on the right side of the fire pit. "Aye, I see. Did ye two try jumping back in the well to go back like Kagome?" Kaede asked. "No, but we will give it a try. Oh by the way might my friend and I stay the night?" I ask. "Yes of course child ye may stay as long as ye need." Kaede said. "I thank you, Kaede." I say and look over at Bradley. "And I too thank you." He says and continues to lean against the wall he was leaning. "Kagome would ye and Inuyasha like to stay the night as well?" Kaede asks. "Oh yes that sounds great. It's better than sleeping on the ground." Kagome replied. "Would ye four like a bowl of soup before ye go to sleep?" Kaede asked us all. "No thank you. I am not hungry." I say. "The same goes for me, so no thank you." Bradley says. "Well I'm pretty hungry, so I guess I'll have a bowl." Kagome says. "What of ye, Inuyasha?" Kaede asks him. "Sure why not." He says. Kaede pours them each a bowl and they eat as does Kaede. After they all eat Kaede puts up the dirty bowls and as she does I ask "Where might I sleep for the night?" "Any where ye like child. There are blankets and pillows in the back if ye wish to go to sleep right now child." Kaede says and points the way to the back of the hut. I stand up and says "Thank you, Kaede." "Your welcome child." Kaede says. I walk to the back of the hut and grab a blanket and pillow, I then walk over to a corner lay down the pillow, lay my self down, then put the blanketover my body, and slowly fall to sleep.

* * *

READ & REVIEW! I need to knowwhat people think of my story! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I don't own Inuyasha

There is a lot of cussing in this fic YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

I open my eyes to see the ceiling of the hut. Damn so it's not a dream, oh well might as well get up and try to get back to my own time. I push the blanket off of my self and sit up. My friend is still sleeping across the room. I stand up and walk to the door of the hut, no one else was there, not even Kaede, I walk out the door into the bright sunny day. I was so blinded by the light that I bumped into Kagome, who was walking by. Kagome falls to the ground but I manage to catch my self. "Ooh, that hurt." Kagome wined from the ground. "Oh, sorry Kagome I guess I was blinded by the light." I say and offer my hand to her. Kagome takes my hand and I pull her up, as I do she says "It's all right, I'm not hurt." Kagome gives me a reassuring smile and I take my hand back before ask "I sort of forgot where this Bone-eaters well was, can you show me where it is?" Kagomes smile fades away and a frown appears. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Well the well is... well it's gone." Kagome says not really sure of what to say. "Gone? How could it be gone?" I ask, no one, confused as hell. 

"Kagome!" Came a feminine voice from the left of me. I turn my head to see the most beautiful woman running up to Kagome and I. "Sango!" Kagome said as she saw the woman, now named Sango and what a gorgeous name for a gorgeous woman. Sango runs up to us and Kagome asks when she reaches us "Sango, what are you doing here so soon?" "I found another 'Gem of the Ancients' so I brought it here so you can put it with the other one." Sango says and looks over to me and asks "Who are you?" I answer with a smile while throwing on the old charm by grabbing her hand "My name is Michael, my fair lady." and then I kiss her hand. Sango blushes a little and turns away. Kagome looks at Sango and sees that she is blushing with a smile on her face. "Uh, Michael may I speak with in the hut for a second?" Kagome asks. "Sure." I answer. "Good then follow me." Kagome says to me then turns to Sango and says "We'll be right back." and then pulls me into the hut. Kagome pulls me to the storage part of the hut where I was sleeping before and Bradley is still sleeping. "Can you get rid of him?" Kagome asks. "Yeah." I say and then kick Bradley in the leg. Bradley eyes snap open and jumps to his feet in a soldier fashion and shouts "SIR, YES SIR!" He then salutes me. I salute him and say "At ease." He puts his hand down and spreads his legs to be comfortable. "Test complete. I need you to leave the hut for a minute or two." I say. "Can do." He says and leaves the hut. I turn to Kagome who looks a little shocked. I ask her "What's wrong, Kagome?" She looks over to me and asks "Were you two in the military?" "No." I answer. "Then what was all that about?" Kagome asks. "That's classified. Now why did you drag me in here?" I ask. "Oh yes about that, I saw a look in Sangos eyes that hasn't been there since her husband died a few months ago and if your think about just using her for your sexual play thing you can forget it." "Why in the hell do you think I'm just going to use her and then throw her aside like a used Kleenex?" I asks crossing my arms. "I know you Americans do that sort of thing all the time, get what you want from someone and then throw them aside like nothing" Kagome says lowering her brow. "You haven't a clue I see." I say. "What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome snaps back instantly. I just look at her and say "Listen to me my little Jap I'm from the south and we treat our women right and act like gentleman. Don't confuse me with those Yankees from the north now, alright." "Fine but if you make her fall in love with you, don't you dare break her heart." Kagome says and walks out of room. I laugh to myself a little and shake my head before I walk out as well.

When I walk outside Bradley is leaning on the hut, Kagome and Sango are walking off some where, Inuyasha is walking up, to Bradley and I, with his arms crossed and looking peeved. "Yo, Inuyasha what ya pissed off about?" I ask as he reached Bradley and I. "Fuckin' Shippo buggin' me about I don't know what." Inuyasha says as he leans against the wall like my friend but still has his arms crossed. "A little fox demon that tries to act all big and powerful, even though he's just a kid." Inuyasha says closing his eyes and then sighs. After a few seconds Inuyasha continues "I don't know I guess he tries to act like me. I kill demon after demon, he sees, wants to do the same, and prove he's not useless." I lean against the hut as well putting my hands behind my head and then I say "I've known people like that, let's just say they aren't around any more. Make sure he never does what you do until he's old enough and strong enough."

Not another word is spoken until Kagome and Sango come running up to the three of us. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shout as she runs up to him and then grabs on to him like she was clinging for dear life. "What is it Kagome!" Inuyasha says with worry in his voice, grabbing her by the shoulders, and looking strait in her eyes. "There's a giant demon horde coming strait for the village!" Kagome shouted fear scattered in her voice. "What, how many?" Inuyasha asks. "Three maybe four hundred, after I killed a few scouts, coming from the east." Sango said now dressed in what looked like a ninja outfit and carrying a giant boomerang. "What the hell, why would there be that many demons coming to this village?" Inuyasha asked to no one. "There's no time to think about that we need your help." Sango said. "What about Kilala, is she able to fight yet?" Inuyasha asks. "No, she's still sick." Sango said. "Alright, let's go kill a few hundred demons. Kagome get your bow." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and ran into the hut and came back out a few seconds later with a bow and quiver full of arrows. Inuyasha kneeled down and allowed Kagome to climb up on his back. Inuyasha then started to run to the east. Sango started to run as well but stopped when I asked "Mind if we come along?"

* * *

R&R pleas. I need to know what people think of this fic. It's my firts long term fic so don't just read. READ & REVIEW... pleas...I said pleas. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Idon't own Inuyasha

There is a lot of cussing in this fic. You have been WARNED!

* * *

Sango turned around and looked at me quizzically then asked "Are you sure you want to?" "Yeah, I'm sure and besides I need some combat practice anyway." I say walking up to her. "I'll stay here, man." Bradley says walking back in the hut. "Fine then the more fun for me." I say. "Well let's hurry and catch up with the others." Sango says and starts to run in the direction that Inuyasha ran. I follow close behind. 

We run for a minute or two before we reach the edge of the village and when we do Inuyasha is already out in the what looks like a farming field slicing and dicing demons like crazy. "Inuyasha must like killing demons." I say watching with a toothy grin on my face. "Well, lets get down there and help him." Sango says and starts to run down the hill to the fields. "I'm going to have quite a bit of fun." I say before I walk down the hill.

The instant I reach the bottom a pig like demon comes out of the forest from the left with a giant ax. I pull out my Taurus PT 99 and shoot the poor bastard in the head. Two more demons come at me from the same place the first demon came from. A snake like demon and what looks like an old fashioned ogre with a glowing red katana. I shot the ogre but couldn't get a clear lock on the snake so I ran over to the body of the ogre and grabbed the katana and cut the snake into pieces. "Nice blade." I say putting the gun up and grabbing the sheath for the katana. I run over to Inuyasha, who is surrounded by demons, cutting down five demons as I do. "Yo, Inu need a little help!" I shout as I cut down demon after demon. "No... not... really." Inuyasha said killing a few demons as he did. I reach the center of the mass ring of demons where Inuyasha is then put my back to his and say "I would say you do, being surrounded and all." "I don't need any help with weak demons like these. Now just stand back and watch." Inuyasha says then raises his sword and shouts "Wind Scar!" and then swings and hits the ground in front of himself from which comes what looks like lightning and kills about half of the demons. "Shit man your good." I say and then my sword starts to pulsate "What the hell is with this sword." I swing my sword and the same thing that Inuyashas sword did but in red and kills the other half of the demons. "What the hell, how did you do the 'Wind Scar'?" Inuyasha asks puzzled. "The hell if I know, But I like it. Let's see if I can do it again." I say and see twenty or more demons running in my direction. I raise my sword and shout "Wind Scar!" and hit the ground with my sword from which red lightning came from it and killed them all. "Damn, I'm lovin' this fuckin' sword." I says with a toothy grin. I look back up to the last remaining demons run off and Sangos giant boomerang come back and fly over my head and into Sangos hand who comes over to Inuyasha and I. Kagome comes running up to the three of us. "Where did you get that sword?" Kagome asks me as I put it in it's sheath. "From one of the demons I killed." I say putting the sword in my belt. "Isn't that the 'Sword of the ancients'?" Sango asks Kagome. "I think so but I'll have to check the scroll to be sure." Kagome says. "Then let's get back to Kaedes hut." Inuyasha says putting up his sword and started walking back to the hut. Kagome followed Inuyasha closely. Sango started to walk but fell and grabbed her right leg letting out a hiss of pain. I run to her side and ask "You hurt bad?" "I'm not sure." She says and try's to stand but falls again but was caught by me before she hit the ground. I set her down easy and say "I'll carry you and your weapon back and give your leg a good look at back at the hut." I put her weapon on my back then pick her up and cradle her in my arms. As I start to walk Sango says blushing lightly "Th...thank you so much." "No need to thank me Sango. Some one like you shouldn't have to hurt." I say looking strait ahead and see Kagome watching me like a hawk as she walks. "Some one... like me?" Sango says. "Yeah, a beauty like you should never be hurt." I say looking down at her with a smile. Sango blushes even more with a smile on her face then looks down and rests her head on my chest the rest of the way back.

* * *

R&R! Did you like this chapter... well did you? Do think I'm going a little to fast with Sango? Do you think I'm cool? Do you think Kagome needs to be a bitch to me more? If you have any good ideas for this fic tell me. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

I don't own Inuyasha

There is a lot of cussing in this fic. You have been WARNED!

* * *

Once we got back to the hut I take Sango in the back and lay her on one of the reed blankets with her head on pillow. "Alright this shouldn't take to long." I say rubbing my hand over the injured leg. As I do so Sango hisses in pain. "I don't feel any thing broken... the bone might be bruised, you need to stay off it for about two days at least, five at the most." I say. Sango looks up at me and says "Thanks." "No problem, it was my pleasure." I say standing up. "Get some rest Sango and let that leg heal." I walk out of the of the room and close the sliding door.

Every one was sitting around the fire pit looking at the scroll Kagome was talking about. "I was right, it is the 'Sword of the Ancients'!" Kagome said happily. "What's with all this 'of the Ancients' stuff?" Bradley asks. "We have to collect all of the eleven items on this list or Shanura will rule this human world and turn it into a demon world." Kagome explains. "And this Shanura?" I ask. "She's a demon that hates all human and demons with human blood." She explains with anger in her voice. "But why are gathering all this stuff?" I ask now interested. "For a prophesy that says 'When all of these items are collected for the safety of the world, one man shale rise to protect the world with them' and that's why we're collecting all this stuff." Kagome explains in a teacher like manner. "Does the prophesy say any thing about who it will be?" I ask. "No, not a word." Kagome says and sighs. "There must be some connection to Brad and I coming here." I say wondering if I or maybe Brad was this one man that saves this world. "There could be a connection to ye coming to this world, might it be one of ye is the warrior or ye are meant to find the warrior." Kaede said weighing both sides of our being here. "Well whatever we're supposed to do I say we get to collecting all this ancient stuff, kill this Shanura bitch, and So I can get back to my own time." I say standing up clutching my new sword. Everyone looks at me with surprised. "Why are you so interested in killing Shanura?" Kagome asks. "I got my own reasons." I say not wanting to tell her it was for my own personal gain. "He want to kill all..." Brad begins to say but I cut him off. "Don't say another word." Bra just looks at me and says "Fine." "Lets get out there and find all this ancient stuff before I die from boredom." Inuyasha says annoyed. "Okay lets go." Kagome says standing up. Inuyasha walks out side followed by Kagome and Brad. "Lets get to work." I say to my self walking outside as well.

* * *

After so long I have put chapter six up. I know it's short but I just wanted to put why there serching for things such as the sword I have and the orbe Sango found. I also wanted to put the main badie in the story. Hope you liked this short chapter. 


End file.
